Pirates of the Carribean: Magic in us All
by Nim Fea Edainme
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow meets his only son, and the son's mother. Anamaria has a secret that no one knows. And who's going to threaten them this time?
1. Massachusetts

_**Farewell to Old England the beautiful**_

_**Farewell to my old pals as well!**_

_**Farewell to the famous Old Bailey's**_

_**Where I used to cut such a swell.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters beside Isabelle, Samuel, and Gaston. The plot is also mine.

**Captain Jack Sparrow stepped nimbly over a coil of rope, looking out into the harbor. A thick cloak was wrapped around his shoulders.**

"**Bring her in easy, mate!" He shouted, getting the gangplank ready. They docked, and Jack, with his old tricky, was able to get away from paying the fee.**

"**Jack, please tell me where are we again?" shouted Will who was helping Elizabeth down from the ship.**

"**Salem Town, Massachusetts's!" Jack said, glancing over his shoulder before continuing on his way. He walked arrogantly down the street, not taking much care where he went or who he passed. That is, till he was knocked over.**

"**Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jack said, picking himself up and looking at the man who knocked him down. He picked himself up, brushed off the snow off his clothes to reveal not a man, but a woman. She was wearing men's clothing, and a dark hat. She blushed crimson.**

"**Sorry-Jack Sparrow! By the devil, is that you?" she asked, brushing a lock of dark chocolate hair out of her deep blue eyes. Jack paused for a moment.**

"**Sorry, but you are?..."**

"**Isabelle! Isabelle Black!" She smiled widely, but then turned for the worst. She slapped Jack smartly across the cheek.**

"'**Know why you got that one?" Will said, coming up behind him.**

"**No, actually," Jack replied, rubbing his cheek and turning to Isabelle.**

"**You gave me a son and never gave a damn!" she said, turning around and hurrying off in the opposite direction. Jack looked startled, and ran after her.**


	2. Isabelle's Remedies

_Eek! Actual reviews! Thank you to MeraSparrow and stealingseamonkeys for posting reviews! Amazing. Well, this chapter is dedicated to you two! __

* * *

My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity  
Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay  
Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity  
Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!_

**Isabelle ran into a two story wooden house. Jack stopped looking at the sign that swayed above the door. He looked at it, and turned to Will and Elizabeth who came jogging up behind him.**

"'**Isabelle's Remedies: Open to anyone.' ….I need to get in there…But how?" he pondered, drumming his fingers on his lips, thinking intently. Elizabeth looked around.**

"**Who is this woman any way?" she asked, glancing at the garden. There was a variety of plants. One she easily recognized as poison oak She shivered slightly.**

"**She was a… entertainer to men, to put it lightlyas in Barbados, I believe. That's when, you know," Jack waved his hand. Will looked at Jack with curiosity. Well, Jack was a romancer. And it wasn't the first time he was slapped; it probably wouldn't be the last. Will sighed, and looked at Jack.**

"**I believe either we ram down the door, or one of us is to get harmed in some way. Preferably me," Jack said. He looked at Will and Elizabeth. They paused, both looking hesitant.**

"**Ram the door in," Will said, with a nod from Elizabeth. Jack nodded and signaled for them to follow. He walked up the pebble path to the front door.**

"**Right then, Will, stand on the other side of me, shoulder first. And on three. THREE!"**

**They both rammed into the door, which fell open with surprising ease.**

**A gunshot sounded, ringing in the silence.**

**Elizabeth screamed.**

**Will fell back. **

**Jack fell to the floor, his arm bleeding, kohl trimmed eyes closed in pain, his mouth open slightly in surprise.**


	3. Why Should I?

**Isabelle looked at Jack lying on the bed. She sneered at his unconscious form.**

"**Why should I help him?" she asked Gaston, her helper and dear friend.**

"**Father," he said, with a heavy French accent. He pointed up, meaning her son lying upstairs, wondering what the bloody hell just happened. Isabelle looked at Gaston. When she had first seen him, the enchantress in her came out again. He was handsome, with dark skin, dark blue eyes and black hair, turned brown by days in sunlight. She had been disappointed, yet some how pleased to find out that Gaston did not speak English.**

"**You're right, but still! And after what he did?" she looked at Jack again. Will sat, staring hard into the fire. Gaston gave her a you-know-you-have-to look.**

"**Oh fine!" She stood, taking a long stride toward Jack. She moved swiftly, removing the bandages that were temporally placed over the bullet hole. She examined the wound, and cleaned it out with water. Taking what looked like a pair of tongs; she removed the bullet and placed in a bowl full of trash. Jack moaned in pain, Isabelle sneered under her breath, "Yes, feel the pain. The pain I felt when you disappeared." She did not stop her work though. Blood trickled from the wound. She wrapped it up tightly and sighed.**

"**There. He's good for now… It won't be long before he wakes up again. He's been shot before. But this gun is one for hunting. It makes make's animals' fall from pain. I don't think I put the poison bullets in there." Isabelle shrugged and headed upstairs. Elizabeth spoke before Isabelle could reached the second stair.**

"**Why did you shoot him?" she asked. Isabelle looked over her shoulder and said nonchalantly, "I have my reasons and you'll learn them in good time, m'lady."**


	4. Samuel James Black

**Isabelle snuck up n her sleeping son. She smiled looking at the resemblance at him and Jack. His eyes were the same hazel color, and his hair dark, and his skin a tan from sitting in the sun. But he had inherited her liking for books, and her quick witted remarks.**

"**Ahh, Samuel… If only you knew," Isabelle murmured. Sam was rebellious, like both of his parents. Despite being a cripple, he would walk. Any doctor that said he'd die would immediately be silenced. He defied all odds. He was Isabelle's hero.**

"**Know what mom?" Samuel asked suddenly. He propped himself up on his elbows.**

"**Nothing, nothing," Isabelle said. She picked up a comb and stoked it through his hair. He started to protest, and she stopped. He looked at her with large, curious eyes. **

"**What happened downstairs?" he asked. Isabelle smiled.**

"**Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?" she asked simply. Samuel thought a moment.**

"**I'll walk," he said, throwing off his bed covers. Isabelle handed him his cane that Gaston had made for him. He took it and walked toward the door with one leg stiff. Isabelle followed him, prepared to catch him at anytime. He walked downstairs with ease, but nearly fell over with surprise at the man laying in the cot.**

"**Mom…That isn't Jack Sparrow is it?" Samuel asked hesitantly. Will looked up.**

"**Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd correct you but…." Will looked at the sleeping Jack. Samuel limped over to the captain.**

"**He looks like me. Mom, didn't you say my father was a pirate?"**

"**Samuel…Jack _is _your father," Isabelle said. Samuel sank down onto the floor to stare at the pirate. He looked at him. Jack stirred in his sleep, dreaming about something.**


	5. A memory long forgotten

**Jack stirred once more in his sleep. He murmured some inaudible things, and then fell back silent.**

**"I wonder what he's dreaming about," Samuel murmured.**

**What Jack was dreaming was that night he met Isabelle….****

* * *

Jack looked out from the crow's nest of the Sea Dog. She was a fine ship, yes, but he was only part of the crew for a short while. He'd leave the next night, commandeer a ship and start to look for a crew. He grabbed and flew down to the main deck. Quickly and quietly he slipped off to a local bar.**

**The bar's name was The Frosty Dagger. It was a shabby looking place, with good rum. A woman was on a stage, dancing seductively to music. She'd flash there, smile and wink there. Perfect. She knew how to catch a man's eye, even if her outfit didn't. It was a red bodice, bare arms, and a red skirt that barely passed her knees. She had many paper thing lace skirts underneath.**

**Jack sat in the second row. Almost immediately she started to flirt with him. She finished her act, and went behind a curtain. After a few more sips of rum, he snuck behind the curtain. He saw her disappear in to a room. He listened through the door.**

**"It's only till I have enough money to by another ship! I thought I told you that Claire," said a stressed female voice.**

**"I know, but what will you do if any of our crew find out? They know how to find you, Isabelle," said another female voice. There was a lot of pacing.**

**"I don't know. Flee? Get a new name?" suggested the first voice, named Isabelle.**

**"Is that always your back up plan? If you fail, I'm not going to be here to back you up this time," the voice called Claire said. _Harsh. A bit too harsh,_ thought Jack. The door was yanked open.**

**"Claire! No!"**

**Claire walked out, as Jack stepped in. Isabelle gave a small shriek and covered her bare chest with her shirt.**

**"W-what do you want?" she asked nervously, looking around.**

**"Just an answer," Jack said. "Why did you flirt with me?" Isabelle smiled.**

**"I can't say that you're not handsome, but anyways, it's my job," She disappeared behind a curtain, and came out, wearing a large tunic and black trousers.**

**"Well, I have to say that you are one of the most daring women I have ever met," Jack said.**

**"Why is that?" Isabelle said, arranging jewelry on a table, her back to him.**

**"Because you dare flirt with a pirate, and you dare to disobey social rules to wear a skirt, or at least a long one," Jack replied, turning her around.**

**"I am a pirate, a daring one," she murmured. Isabelle touched a delicate hand to his face. Jack's hands fell down to her waist. They kissed…**

**

* * *

Jack awoke, forehead beaded in sweat. His arm ached. He looked around, attempting to get up, but two strong hands pushed him back.**

**"No….Rest," said a man. Isabelle stood behind him, a miniature version of himself clutched under on arm.**

**"Who are you?" Jack asked franticly.**

**"You know me Jack, but this is Gaston," Isabelle said, pointing toward the man who had pushed him down. "And this is your one and only son, Samuel."**


	6. The Pirate and his son

**Samuel looked at the face that was his father's. He stepped forward timidly. Jack noticed the cane and the boy's stiff leg. Samuel raised his hand and gently touched Jack's hand.**

"**So…You are my father…The great Captain Jack Sparrow," Samuel murmured. Jack grasped the boy's hand.**

"**Yes…I guess I am," Jack replied wearily. Isabelle smiled.**

"**Come, Samuel, it's time for you to rest. You've had an exciting day," she said, starting to lead Samuel to the door.**

"**No! Let him stay a little longer," Jack said. Isabelle looked surprised and let Samuel return to his father's side. She sighed and started to hum a song while tending to supper.**

"**You are the only son I have," Jack said, looking at Samuel.**

"**You're the only father I have," Samuel said, suppressing a smirk. Jack couldn't help but laugh.**

"**No one wanted to marry Isabelle? She's beautiful," he smiled.**

"**Eh. She's rebellious, and she was a pirate. She showed me her mark. No man would want to marry an ex-pirate," Samuel said casually. **

"**How'd you like to come aboard my ship one day?" Jack asked. Samuel's eyes grew wide with excitement.**

"**Really?" Samuel said voice full of excitement. "I'd love to!" Isabelle looked up and shot Jack a look of hatred that made him wince. Will stood.**

"**I think I should go back to the Pearl. Don't want the crew to leave with out us," he said, heading toward the door. Elizabeth followed.**

"**Tell them I'm fine, for know," Jack called after them. Samuel eyes grew wider.**

"**You're the captain of the Black Pearl?" he asked. Jack nodded.**

"**The fastest ship in the world. Unmatchable, it is truly is the best," Jack said. He went into the retelling of his adventure of getting back his ship. Isabelle rolled her eyes. She stood and poured out stew into four bowls. She gave a bowl to everyone. Isabelle sat herself down by the fire.**

"**So, when do you think I can come aboard your ship?" Isabelle asked suddenly. Jack choked on his stew.**

"**What?" he asked, his throat burning.**

"**When can I join your ship?" Isabelle asked again. Samuel looked at his mother as though she was crazy.**

"**I…I don't know. When I'm better, perhaps," Jack said. He really didn't know what to say. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.**


	7. Commodore and Isabelle

**Isabelle stood to open the door, but before she could reach the door, it burst open. A man in a powdered wig stood there, with two men with riffles flanked either side him. Isabelle blinked, and managed to stammer,**

"**W-w-what do you n-need Commodore Harrington?" The man looked at Jack.**

"**Jack Sparrow. We have sources that he was here," Commodore Harrington said. He started to cross the floor to where Jack lay. Isabelle stepped in front of him.**

"**You cannot take him. He's hurt," she said, delicately placing her hand on her sword hilt.**

"**We have very good care at the prisons," said the commodore. Isabelle laughed.**

"**No you don't! People rot there!"**

"**Please move Isabelle, or shall it slip that you were a pirate," Harrington smiled wickedly.**

"**First I'd like to know your sources," Isabelle said, griping her sword more tightly. Harrington nodded toward the men. They pushed in Elizabeth and Will, both were looking frightened and Will sported a few good bruises. Gaston growled, and drew his dagger.**

"**Comment défi les avez-vous blessés?" he shouted. Isabelle's eyes danced with a hidden fire.**

"**Please move, Ms. Black, or it will slip that you are a pirate, and your son has pirate blood," smiled Commodore Harrington. Isabelle drew her sword. Before anyone could stop her, her sword plunged into the commodore's gut. She pulled it out, blood shining brightly in the firelight. The commodore fell back. Gaston sprang into action. Swiftly he lunged upon one of the armed men, killing him. Will stood, drawing his own dagger. Both men advanced upon the lasting man, who screamed at ran. Isabelle sheathed her sword, quickly cleaning it.**

"**Gaston, get the wagon ready. We leave now. But first we must disguise our selves. We have half hour."**

**Isabelle ran up the stairs, taking three at a time. She came back down five minutes later, dressed in a velvet green dress, her hair let down. In her arms was a bundle of clothes and books, and also makeup. She placed rouge on Jack's cheek's, and water along his forehead.**

"**When you're in the cart, do not speak, but a time go into spasms. Shake and tremble, as if in a bad fever with terrible nightmares," Isabelle murmured. She placed a small amount of rouge on Elizabeth's cheek's and lined her eyes lightly with kohl, shading in her eyelids with blue eyeshade. Isabelle paused at Will, but shook her head. Gaston came in and nodded gravely. He picked up Samuel, who was stunned to see the two people he trusted kill. Isabelle helped Jack up and led him outside, a cape draped loosely across his bare shoulders. She laid him down next to her son and Will and Elizabeth sat in the back.**

"**Outre de au port," Isabelle said. And they left.**


	8. Within the Eyes of a Soldier

This part of the story is told within the eyes of a soldier. Hence the name.

* * *

**I don't know how long I was standing there, but it seemed like forever. Nobody was going to be coming at this time at night. But then a soldier came. I recognized him from earlier. He was with Commodore Harrington, but where was the commodore, and the other soldier?**

**"Commodore…murdured…. Back at Isabelle's Remedies…. Killed other soldier," gasped the soldier.**

**"Sit down, rest. When you have caught your breath, please tell me," I said, offering him a seat on a rock. He sat, and a few minutes later he began his tale.**

**"The commodore took us to Isabelle's Remedies. I remember it because I had to take many drunkards there. He said there was a pirate there, captain of the Black Pearl," he began. I laughed.**

**"There's no such thing as a Black Pearl! It's all myth," I said. The soldier shook his head.**

**"It's in the harbor. We caught to people trying to board it. We forced them to tell us where the captain was," he continued. "So we went off. The commodore was blocked by Isabelle Black. She was a pirate, you know, her child's father was one also. Commodore Harrington threatened her. She drew her sword and killed him. Then her servant person killed the other soldier with me, ten they advanced on me. I think they will be fleeing."**

**I nodded.**

**"Go and gather reinforcements, they might still be back at her house."**

**The soldier left, and I was left alone. Then I heard soft laughter. I grabbed my riffle and headed out in the middle of the road. The cart stopped.**

**"It's my duty to stop any cart and investigate!" I said nobly. A woman spoke up nervously.**

**"There is nothing to investigate," she said with a heavy French accent.**

**"It is my duty, madam," I replied, stepping up to the cart with a lantern. The woman wore a green velvet dress. The man next to her was silent, but looked somewhat familiar to me. I looked in the back. A man lay shivering, covered in sweat. His cheeks were red. He suddenly lashed out, and a man pushed him back down.**

**"What are your names?" I asked. The woman replied again.**

**"I am Jasmin, this is Ignace," she pointed toward the man sitting next to her, "The man lying down is Iven. My son's name Cheval, and the two people back there are Christophe and Clara."**

**I eyed them, but then let them go. The rest of the night was silent.**


	9. The Black's join the Pearl

**Isabelle jumped out of the cart and helped Jack out of the back. He smiled, holding on to her neck.**

"**Thank goodness our disguises fooled that man, we would've been caught for sure," Isabelle said, leading Jack to a dinghy. The Black Pearl had moved toward the mouth of the harbor. Elizabeth and Will followed them in. Will picked up the oars and started to row.**

"**Haul 'em up!" shouted Gibbs. The dinghy was hauled up. Isabelle helped Jack up. Anamarie gasped, looking at the wounded captain. Isabelle jumped aboard, and looked around sheepishly. Will and Elizabeth came up and greeted some members of the crew. **

"**Cap 'in! What happened?" Anamarie asked, leading him to his cabin.**

"**I'm fine. Just a little shot, nothing much," Jack said, pulling away and turning toward Isabelle. **

"**Thank you, and would you like to join the Black Pearl?" Jack asked, nervously. Isabelle smiled.**

"**You're so cute when you're nervous," Isabelle cooed, jumping back into the dinghy. Jack looked annoyed, and shuffled off to his cabin. **

**Isabelle came back, barely ten minutes later, with Samuel and Gaston. She led her boy into the sleeping area and set him to bed. She changed into her normal clothes, and climbed to the crow's nest. She watched the stars, naming them silently.**

"**Help!"**

**Isabelle stood and jumped down nimbly from her spot.**


	10. Star Lessons

**Isabelle ran to were Anamaria was standing, mortified in the Captain's cabin door. Isabelle pushed her aside gruffly. She looked at scene before her. Jack was laying on the floor, eyes rolled back in his head. He was foaming from the mouth. She rushed forward, pulling out a vile of liquid. She held up Jack's head, pouring the liquid into his mouth. He let out a great shuddering breath and his eyes closed. The foam stopped. Anamaria sobbed.**

"**Help me get him back into bed," Isabelle whispered. Anamarie nodded, helping to lift Jack. Anamarie turned toward Isabelle, and sobbed into her shoulder.**

"**You're the heroine. I was the one who put the poisoned bullets," Isabelle said, patting her on the back. Anamaria looked up, and Isabelle led her away.**

"**Come. I need to show you something," Isabelle said, climbing back up to the crow's nest. Anamaria followed.**

"**I know not your name…. But the stars can tell me," Isabelle said. She gazed at them for a moment.**

"**Your name…. is it not Anamaria…No. That is your false name…A pirate's name…I have one….Let me see…. Ah. Your name is very pretty…Nyrobi? Yes. It means of her own will," Isabelle murmured. Anamaria looked at Isabelle with amazement.**

"**How did you do that?" she asked. Isabelle pointed toward the stars.**

"**Aboard my ship I was known as Starchild. I used to take any new crew up to the crow's nest and tell them of their past. No one every doubted me, for I knew secrets," she said.**

"**For instance, you grew up with out knowing your mother….Your father wouldn't talk about her, but your older sister said she ran away soon after you were born…You were traumatized, and you ran away looking for her…Then you became a pirate," Isabelle continued. She sighed wearily.**

"**Your mother is still out there, m' love. Yes, yes... She is still out there; waiting and wondering were you are. Look! See the star there!" Isabelle jumped, pulling Anamaria up also. "She's sending her love… Every time you see that star remember your mother….Do you know her name?" Anamaria shook her head. Isabelle stared into the star.**

"**Aiyasia…Yes that is her name….And so that will be the stars name. She knows ways to contact you, but you must look hard to see them. There is magic within us all, and you use it without knowing it. She yearns for you.. Just remember everytime you see the star, think of your mother," Isabelle said. She yawned.**

"**I believe that star is telling us to sleep," she said, pointing to a faded star.**

"**Really?" Anamaria asked.**

"**No. I just want to sleep," Isabelle laughed. Anamaria laughed also.**

"**Farewell and sweet dreams, Nyrobi," Isabelle yawned, jumping down from the crow's nest.**

"**G'night…" Anamaria said, looking into the star called Aiyasia.**

"**I'll find you mama…I promise…."**


	11. A year later

**One year later…..**

**It was a hot day in Tortuga. They stopped in the harbor to gather supplies. Isabelle wandered the decks aimlessly, looking up occasionally to check on her son. To think, just a year ago he could barely walk, and now he could run like a normal boy. She glanced at Jack, who was piling on supplies. His shirt was currently being used as a towel. Isabelle stared at him. Anamaria snuck up on her.**

"**He _is _a fine man isn't he? If only he'd stop flirting with every pretty girl that passes his way…." She said, making Isabelle jump.**

"**Err. Yes…I guess," Isabelle replied, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. She turned away and walked nonchalantly down to the port. She stopped once to talk to Jack.**

"**I'll be back 'fore nightfall. Make sure Sam doesn't break 'is neck," Isabelle murmured. She walked past a stall selling walking canes and swiftly stole one, disappearing into the crowd. Jack looked after her, watching her till she disappeared.**

"**Well, well, Jack. I'd never think you'd like her," Will said triumphantly. He, being so much of a gentleman, still had his shirt on. Jack glared at Will.**

"**I don't. I'm concerned for her well being. I mean she does have a son."**

"**Your son, Jack. I see the way you look at her," Will said teasingly. **

**Jack laughed, "How come it has to be her? Why couldn't it be Anamaria?" Anamaria huffed, and slapped Jack across the cheek.**

"**In your dreams." **

**Will laughed heartily, and Jack pulled on his sweat stained shirt and followed Isabelle.**

**

* * *

Isabelle looked around and sniffed the air. The smell of rum, sea air, and burning had disappeared and left a clean fresh sent. She strained her ears. The sound of a stream was distant. Isabelle started to run toward the sound. She smiled, finding it. How long had it been since she had a bath? She kneeled down at the edge of it and drank deeply.**

**Isabelle stood and peeled off her sticky clothes. She stepped into the cold river. The cool water felt good against her hot body. She dived under, shaking out her hair. She surfaced, gasping for air, and brushing the hair out of her eyes. A twig snapped. Isabelle looked around cautiously, but then decided it was an animal. She started to sing.**

"**Farewell to Old England the beautiful!**

**Farewell to my old pals as well!**

**Farewell the famous Old Bailey's**

**Where I used to cut such a swell!"**

**Something lurked in the shadows, watching Isabelle. She didn't notice.**

"**My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity**

**Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay**

**Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity**

**Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!**

**It's seven long years I've been serving.**

**It's seven I've got for to stay,**

**For beatin' a cop down our alley**

**And takin' his truncheon away!"**

**A man came out of the shadows and jumped into the river. Isabelle turned and screamed. The man popped up from under the water.**

"**It's only me, lass!" the man said. Isabelle looked at the man.**

"**Jack! You scared the living day-lights out of me!" Isabelle said. She then realized she was naked, and covered herself.**

"**JACK! HOW DARE YOU SEE ME NUDE?" she screamed, slapping him across the face.**

"**Ow! Izzy! Love! Don't! I didn't mean to-!" he was slapped again. Isabelle stopped, a lock of hair covering her eye. **

"**Cover yer eyes or yer dead," Isabelle growled, stepping out of the river. Jack closed his eyes, but watched her through slits. She put on her shirt and trousers, and jumped back in to the river. She swam over to him and smiled.**

"**So what brings you here on this fine day?" Isabelle asked, floating on the rivers current.**

"**I was curious to see where you went every time we come to Tortuga," Jack said, moving closer to her. Isabelle stood, and swam over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Oh really? I thought it was because you wanted to see me naked," Isabelle said, her faces dangerously close to his. Jack smiled, looking into her blue eyes.**

"**And that too," Jack said, brushing away her hair from her eyes. Isabelle kissed him gently, then pull back surprised. She ran out of the river, grabbing her belongings, and leaving Jack dumbfound, staring after her.**

**

* * *

Hidden in the tree stops sat an owl. He watched them with intensity. After Isabelle left he took off in flight, screeching as he went. He flew to his mistress. She sat upon a throne of skulls. In her hand was a staff made of burned bones and human hair. Her dress was purple, her hair a raven black, her skin a milky white.**

"**My mistress Nili! I have news of Starchild," He screeched. The enchantress looked up.**

"**Speak Dillion!" she said, in a powerful voice.**

"**She is currently crew aboard the Black Pearl with her son," Dillion screeched. "She loves the captain, Jack Sparrow, but does not wish to admit it."**

**Nili stood, and walked over to a crystal ball nestled in a velvet She waved her hand over it, showing Isabelle running barefoot through the forest and into Tortuga, and onto the Black Pearl. Nili smiled wickedly.**

"**We will visit her next morn!"**


	12. Tears

**Isabelle fled into her bunk, changing quickly into another pair of trousers and shirt. She climbed up to the crow's nest, her retreat. She curled up into a ball and watched the sky. She heard Jack's voice.**

"**Where is she?" Jack was shouting. Anamaria answered. Some one was climbing up to riggings to the crow's nest. Isabelle felt their presence next to her. Two strong arms wrapped around her.**

"**What's wrong, love?" Jack asked, pulling her close.**

"**Nothing," her voice shook.**

"**Yes there is something. Please tell me," he murmured. Isabelle turned and sobbed into his chest. He sat there patiently, a bit shocked.**

"**Jack… I have something to tell you. I… I am a witch, enchantress," Isabelle sobbed.**

"**What? I-"**

"**Why do you think the navy never catches us? Why do you think we are never lost in a storm, Jack? That was me. And that's not the half of it. I am being hunted by another enchantress, the one who taught me. She is evil, and she will kill anyone to get me back," she said, tears blurring her vision. Jack stared out into the ocean, rocking Isabelle gently.**

"**She's watching for me…And I'm afraid she's found us," Isabelle said, her tears quieting. Jack looked down at her. Isabelle looked up at him.**

"**I never want this moment to end," she murmured, resting her head on his chest. Jack leaned back on the mast. The day ended beautifully.**

"**I hate to intrude," said a sly voice. Isabelle shot up. She gasped at the figure standing before them.**

"**What do you want, Nili?" Isabelle growled drawing her sword. Jack stood, staring at the person.**

"**I want nothing but you, darling," Nili said, raising a hand to touch Isabelle's cheek. Isabelle turned away from the woman's touch. She raised her sword, and slashed at the figure. It dodged the blows with amazing speed. It reached out to grab Isabelle, but Jack jumped in front of her. Nili took him, and disappeared.**

"**Jack! JACK!" Isabelle clawed at the air where Jack had stood. She fell on to knee's crying. **


	13. She'll use Jack as bait

**Isabelle jumped down from the crow's nest, still crying. But a fire raged within her. She started to bark out orders to the crew.**

"**All hands on deck! Now!" She shouted. Men came up, following her orders. Anamaria took to the wheel, a puzzled look on her face.**

"**Isabelle, what is going on?" she asked, looking at the distressed woman. She knew her secret. Isabelle had told her on one of their star watching nights.**

"**Nili took Jack. We have to find her. She's probably on Isola dei Morti…That is her domain," Isabelle said, looking into the distance. She disappeared into Jack's cabin. She opened a map and measured the distance. She swore loudly, coming back out.**

"**Go south, along the coast!" Isabelle shouted to Anamaria.**

"**The Isola dei Morti is just a day away. We must sail through the night if we want to save Jack!"**

**Isabelle looked for Will and Elizabeth. She saw Will and pulled him downstairs to the galleries. Elizabeth was there, cooking.**

"**I need to tell you something. I am an enchantress, a witch. I was the one who protected us from the navy, and made sure we did not get lost. I have an enemy, my old teacher who saw great power in me, and wanted to use me for evil. I ran away, of course, but she is still after me. She took Jack. We must go to her palace. It sits upon Isola dei Morti, or Island of Death," Isabelle looked flushed.**

"**She'll use Jack to bait me. There'll be a switch off. Will, you come with me, to insure that Jack gets back safely. I'll escape, somehow, but if I don't, I want you Elizabeth to look after Samuel," Isabelle's voice shook; tears welled up in her eyes.**

"**Promise me you will," she said. Elizabeth patted her on the back.**

"**I will," she promised. Isabelle nodded and returned to her bunk. She was going to need all her strength for this battle.**


	14. Isola dei Morti

**Nili looked at Jack with interest. She poked him playfully with her staff.**

"**She likes you…Yes, my bait, you will lead her to me," she hissed. Jack smiled.**

"**Isabelle is a very smart lass. She escaped from you once, she can do it again," he said. A cold chill emitted from Nili.**

"**Starchild was able to fool my guards. This time, I will keep an eye on her personally," she smiled. She looked at Jack.**

"**Z'ev! ****Faoiltiama****! Bring the prisoner to his quarters," said the enchantress. Two large wolves came up and herded Jack down into a cell.**

"**Hastings! Weard! Guard him!" Two eagles flew to the top of the cell, looking at Jack with large bronze eyes. There talons flashed in the candle light. Jack fell into a corner.**

**

* * *

Isabelle awoke from her dream, drenched in sweat. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bunk and jumped down. She leapt up the stairs, two at a time, to get to the main deck. Isabelle looked out at the water. Looming closer was the black castle of Isola dei Morti. **

**Isabelle looked around for Will.**

"**Will! Hurry!" She jumped into the dinghy, Will came up behind her.**

"**Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked, starting to row toward the island.**

"**I'm not sure of much, just that Jack needs to get out of there," Isabelle replied, looking ahead. With a soft bump, the small craft landed. Isabelle jumped out and helped Will pull it up on to the bank. She turned toward the castle.**

"**She knows I'm here," Isabelle murmured, walking toward the castle. Will followed her into it, where they were greeted by an icy smooth voice.**

"**Welcome, Starchild. I presume you are here for your love," it said.**

"**I DO NOT love him!" Isabelle shouted back. She walked forward, her boots clicking on the marble floor. She walked up the marble staircase and took a right, into a large oak door. She threw the door's open, and saw Jack curled up watching the eagles.**

**On a throne of skulls sat Nili. Isabelle walked forward.**

"**I came here for a switch. I will give myself to you, if you release him," she said, looking Nili straight in the eye.**

"**I'll release him, but I can't guarantee he'll leave the island safely," the woman smiled.**

"**You will, or I'll kill myself," Isabelle said firmly, drawing her gun and placing on her temple.**

"**I won't remove the gun until they leave the island." Nili looked amazed.**

"**Fine, then." Nili stood and unlocked the cell, Jack walked out timidly toward Isabelle.**

"**Thank you," he said, clapping her on the shoulder.**

"**No problem. Take care of Sam for me will you?" Isabelle said, tears forming in her eyes.**

"**I will," Jack said, gravely. He wiped her eyes with a dirty sleeve and kissed her gently. Isabelle pushed a necklace into his hands. It was a flat coin engraved with a willow tree.**

"**I'll be with you always," Isabelle murmured. Jack stared at it then turned toward Will and walked out of the castle. She felt their presence leave the island, and slowly removed the gun from her temple.**

"**That's a good girl, go to your room, NOW!"**


	15. Nili

**Jack did not say anything on the ride back to the Black Pearl, nor did he say anything for the rest of the day. He just went about holding the necklace, staring out into space. Finally, he went up to the crow's nest, and didn't come down for supper. Anamaria came up and found tears running down the fearless captains cheeks. Anamaria wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.**

"**You miss her don't you?" she asked. Jack nodded.**

"**She'll come back. She's fighting," Anamaria said looking up at the stars. One was out shining its neighbor, from time to time, it'd weaken, but it stayed strong.**

"**See that star. That's Namid, the star dancer, Isabelle's star. The star next to Namid is Krishana, the beautiful and powerful one. Your star, Jack, is on the horizon. It is called Wendell, the wander. Mine is next to my mother's. Nyrobi, the star that has her own will," Anamaria continued, pointing out different stars. Soon, the stars faded out as the sun rose, except for one.**

"**The Morning Star, or Arrisen," she said, looking at it deeply.**

"**It is just me, or have you grown wiser since we last sat down and talked?" Jack asked curtly. Anamaria gave him a playful shove.**

"**It's Isabelle. She's affected us all," she murmured, before jumping down. Jack followed her. She moved about swiftly, calling up Gaston. The French man came up, swearing in French.**

"**Have 'er sword?" Anamaria asked Gaston. He nodded, and jumped into the dinghy. Anamaria woke Will and several others, all climbing into the dinghy. Jack looked puzzled, and started to ask Anamaria what she was doing, but she just shoved him into the dinghy. They started to row toward the Island. Jack stared. He didn't really want to be in the presence of that woman again, but it was for Isabelle…**

**

* * *

Isabelle sat at the long mahogany table. Her dress was Alice blue, and fit her perfectly. She looked at the salad in front of her glumly. Nili stared down at her.**

"**Eat," she commanded. Isabelle started to eat, but she'd take only a bit at a time. An old game she'd used to play. Nili smiled.**

"**Up to your old games, aye Starchild?" she asked. "Eat bigger bites, dear." Isabelle obeyed. Next came soup, she slurped it up. Then the main course, she slopped it down her front. Then desert, well, she liked it too much to do anything. Nili sent Isabelle to bed.**

**The lonely woman sat on the window seat. She sat looking at the star's, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. The window was thrown open. She sang a song softly into the wind.**

"**Farewell to old England the beautiful!****  
****Farewell to my old pals as well!****  
****Farewell to the famous Old Baily****  
****Where I used to cut such a swell.**

**My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!"**

**A woman came into the room, and started to tend to the fire. She listened to Isabelle's singing.**

**"It's seven long years I been serving,****  
****It's seven I got for to stay,****  
****For beatin' a cop down our alley****  
****An' takin' his truncheon away.****  
****My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!"**

**The woman stopped her job completely. She was staring at Isabelle.**

**"There's the captain what is our commander,****  
****The bos'n an' all the ship's crew,****  
****The married and also the single ones****  
****Knows what us poor convicts goes through.****  
****My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!****  
****It ain't that they don't give us grub enough,****  
****It ain't that they don't give us clothes;****  
****It's all 'cause we light-fingered gentry****  
****Goes about with a chain on our toes.****  
****O had I the wings of a turtle dove,****  
****I'd spread out my pinions and fly****  
****Into the arms of my lover****  
****And in his arms I'd lie."**

**The woman looked at the ring upon her finger. It was an eagle perched upon a skull. She had a ring like that years ago.****  
"****My Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Laity****  
****Too-ral li Roo-lal li Lay!**

**Now all you young viscounts and duchesses****  
****Take warning by what I do say,****  
****And mind it's all yours what you touches-es****  
****Or you'll land down in Botany Bay."**

**Isabelle turned away from the window and saw the woman.**

**"Hello…I didn't know Nili had any human servants," she whispered softly.**

**"There aren't much of us 'round any more. She kill 'em or turned 'em into animals," the woman spoke, with a hint of shyness.**

**"Ah. Shame…. Nili took me in as a child, trained my powers, then used me for evil. I ran away and turned to piracy. Then I had my son, and I went to the New World. Then I met Jack again. He's the father of my son. Joined him aboard the Black Pearl…Then…Then _she_ took Jack, and we had a trade off…" Isabelle turned toward the stars again.**

**"Don't mind me askin', but where did you get tha' ring?" the woman asked.**

**"This? Oh, a friend gave it to me. Nyrobi's her real name, goes by Anamaria," Isabelle said. The woman stared at the ring, tears welling in her eyes.**

**"My daughter's name was Nyrobi. That was my ring. I gave it to my daughter… Then I was captured by Nili," the woman sighed, wiping her eyes.**

**"Aiyasia?" Isabelle asked. The woman nodded. "Your daughter, Nyrobi, she's fine. She's part of the crew of the Black Pearl, but Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner undid the curse over three years ago."**

**Aiyasia smiled, the two woman told stories to each other till a loud bang echoed through the palace.**


	16. Jack in love?

**Anamaria looked at the sprawled out figure of Nili. She was shot three times in the chest and skewered with a sword. She looked around, and saw not animals, as there were five minutes ago, but people, looking surprised and stunned. Jack looked around franticly.**

"**Jack!"**

**A streak of blue flew by Anamaria, and into Jack's arms. Isabelle smiled as Jack picked her up. Anamaria smiled and turned back to people who hadn't quite recovered from being an animal.**

"**Nyrobi?" said a woman, standing in the door of the room. Anamaria looked at the woman.**

"**Mom?"**

**The woman nodded. Anamaria ran forward and hugged the woman.**

"**Oh Nyrobi. I have waited to long to see you," Aiyasia said, stroking her daughter's hair. Anamaria cried happily into her mother's shoulder.**

**There was much disarray in the castle. Many of the servant's had been animal's for years and had forgotten their names. Isabelle took them one by one outside, and named the ones who had forgotten. She returned to Jack looking tired, and weary. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.**

"**I'm tired. Let's go back to the ship," she murmured, with a sigh. Jack picked her up and carried her to the dinghy, the others climbed aboard, including Aiyasia. The freed servants waved good bye.**

**Jack carried Isabelle onto the Pearl and into his cabin. He laid the sleeping Isabelle down on his bunk and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Shh, rest now love. You've had a long day," Jack said, touching her soft face. His hands were rough and dried out, but Isabelle cherished the touch. She smiled and closed her eyes, curling up into a small ball. Jack smiled at her sleeping form. His stomach suddenly was in knots, and his heart thumped loudly. _What's happening to me?_ He thought as he left his cabin. He went over to the side of the ship and stood, looking into the water. Will came over, looking into the horizon.**

"**You don't look so good," He said.**

"**I don't feel it…My stomachs in knots and my heart's beatin' loud," Jack said, glancing at his friend. Will laughed.**

"**You, my friend, have the common symptoms of love," he said, turning away and going down into the galleries to look for Elizabeth. Jack stared into the sea. He? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow in love? How could it be? He sighed, and his thoughts strayed to Isabelle. How her eyes twinkled whenever she laughed. The smell of her hair…It was lavender, yes lavender. Her smile was always pleasant. She always was willing to help… How he loved her! He had to make her his. Jack leapt down the stairs into the lower decks, digging into a chest of jewelry. There were rings of all sorts, but none would fit Isabelle. Jack gave a desperate sigh, and kicked the box angrily. It tipped over, and he sword violently. Gold spilled out before him.**

"**Might as well put it back 'fore it spreads out," he murmured, beginning to pile the jewel's back. Then a ring caught his eye. It was silver, with a star shaped diamond set into it. Two sapphires set next to it. He gave a triumphant whoop and ran to the galleries.**

"**Lizzie, dear, please take up mine and Izzy's dinner to my dining area, also two goblets and our best wine!" he said, running back to the lower decks. There had to be a dress somewhere. Jack shifted through different dresses, and found a light green one that looked about Isabelle's size. He took it to his cabin, where Isabelle was still fast asleep.**

**Jack left the dress on his desk and wrote a note to Isabelle. He left quietly.**


	17. Engagement Dinner

**Isabelle awoke and looked around. She looked at the dress on Jack's desk. She gaped at it, and saw the note, reading it quickly.**

'_**My love,**_

_**I invite you to have dinner with me in my private dinning space. Please wear this dress.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

**_Jack'_**

**She smiled, picking up the dress. She removed the one Nili gave her to wear and slipped it on. It fit perfect. She walked down, following a trail of notes. She read one, one each one as hopelessly romantic as the last. Isabelle smiled, reaching Jack's private dining space. She knocked lightly on the door.**

"**C'mon in," said Jack's voice. She entered, and Jack smiled.**

"**You look lovely tonight," he said, pulling out a chair. Isabelle sat down. He poured wine into two goblets.**

"**To the Pearl," Jack said, raising his glass in a toast. He drained it. Isabelle copied him. He stared at her. Elizabeth came in carrying two plates.**

"**Here you go," she said, placing the plates in front of Jack and Isabelle.**

"**Thanks, 'Liz," Jack said, starting to eat. They ate in silence. Isabelle placed her fork down finished. Jack stood, and bowed.**

"**May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked. Isabelle giggled, curtsying.**

"**My pleasure," she said. They danced around the room to an unheard musician. To Isabelle's complete surprise, Jack was a fair dancer.**

"**I didn't know you could dance," she giggled. Jack smiled.**

"**There are a lot of things I don't know about you," he said. "How did you come upon Nili?" Isabelle frowned slightly.**

"**I was four when my parents died of malaria. I had no family I knew of; apparently they disapproved of my parents marrying. I wandered into the woods. One of _her_ animal's servants found me. Normally they would've led me to become on of them, but they must've sensed something. Nili didn't recognized my true power till a few years after…" Isabelle avoided Jack's eye's, instead looking into the wall.**

"**What happened?" he asked softly.**

"**I…I controlled some one, with out doing anything. It was all mental, and then she used me for evil!" Isabelle's voice cracked. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around Jack's next and cried into his shoulder. He finally pulled away from her.**

"**I don't care what you did…I love you," he said firmly but lovingly. Their lips met. Jack tasted the salty tears on Isabelle's lips. They pulled apart, looking deep into each others eyes. Secretly, he slipped the ring on her finger. Isabelle felt to slight weight of the ring. ****Isabelle gasped, looking at it. She started to cry tears of joy.**

"**Oh Jack!"**

**Jack went down on one knee, taking her hands in his.**

"**I love you more than anything. I wish for nothing but you. Isabelle, please I implore you to marry me," he said. Isabelle laughed through her tears. She knelt down, so she could be face to face with him.**

"**Yes, Jack, I will marry you." She kissed him. He smiled, and picked her up.**

"**Now to celebrate," he murmured into her ear. Isabelle giggled. They disappeared into his cabin.**


	18. Wedding Bells

This is the last chapter! This may/may not be it! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Isabelle frowned at her appearance in the mirror. Would Jack even recognize her? She barely recognized herself! Her hair was done up in a bun, with a few curls framing her face. Her dress was white, with sparkling beads making flowers that crept up the full length of the skirt. In the back was a large bow that flowed into her train. She turned toward Elizabeth, her Maid of Honor.**

"**Do you think he'll recognize me?" Isabelle asked.**

"**Of course he will!" Elizabeth laughed. Isabelle tittered nervously. A maid came at the door.**

"'**Tis time," she said. Isabelle felt excited, as she walked. The governor waited outside the doors. He had been like a father to Isabelle since she arrived in Port Royal a month ago. It was a week since she last saw Jack, and a terrible one at that. Isabelle took governor's arm.**

"**Thank you so much for handing me off, Mr. Swann," smiled Isabelle. He shook off the thanks with a wave of his hand. The door's opened. They stepped out into the aisle. Gasps could be heard throughout the company that'd come. A few of the crew had come to see her be wedded to their captain. Where was Jack? Ah yes he was hidden from view by people's heads…**

**

* * *

Jack stood impatiently at the altar. His beard was missing (damn the governor), along with the bangles (damn him again), bandana (damn him to the depths of hell), and the untidy, dirty hair (damn Will). He stood in a suit borrowed from Will, his boots painstakingly polished, and his faced wash with much force from Elizabeth and many men (one received a bloody nose from his struggle). He tapped his foot, waiting for the doors to open, and his bride to step in.**

**Jack glanced around. He chewed on his tongue. The doors opened. The crowd rose. He stood on his toes to see her, but he couldn't. He sighed, feeling emotions creep up on him.**

**Isabelle came up on the altar. Jack was stunned. The minister smiled and began to speak, actually drone.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony…"**

**Despite all her willingness to listen,Isabelle felt her attention ebbing away. A vacant look came to Jack's eyes. Isabelle smiled, setting her attention on his face. His eyes came back to life when the minister addressed him.**

"**Jack Sparrow, do you promise take Isabelle as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

"**I do," Jack replied. The minister smiled and turned toward Isabelle.**

"**Isabelle Black, do you promise to take Jack as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

"**I do," Isabelle smiled. The minister nodded.**

"**Jack, take the ring and hold Isabelle's left hand. Now repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."**

"**With this ring, I thee wed," Jack said, trying to keep his voice calm. His words were slurred slightly. He had a bit of rum before the wedding to calm his nerves. Didn't help much.**

"**And pledge thee my troth," continued the minister.**

"**And pledge thee my troth," Jack finished, slipping the ring onto Isabelle's finger. The minister nodded.**

"**Isabelle take the ring and hold Jack's left," the minister stated. "Repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."**

"**With this ring, I thee wed," repeated Isabelle.**

"**And pledge thee my troth."**

"**And pledge thee my troth," Isabelle said, her voice full of excitement.**

"**You have been wedded in the name of the Father, the Christ and the Holy Ghost," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride." Isabelle and Jack kissed. Jack picked her up, making Isabelle squeal with surprise, and carried her to the harbor.**


End file.
